


he loves you 3000

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Basically, Gen, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark Friendship (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: They may not be related, but he's going to take care of her either way. Because she's his sister.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	he loves you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> For my amazing friend, who doesn't have an account, but she requested this!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All characters belong to the MCU and Marvel.  
> Please don't repost.

“Hey, Morgs.”

Morgan’s little face lights up, and Peter smiles. “Peter!” she exclaims. “Spider-Man!”

Peter laughs. “Whoa,  _ hey,  _ little guy, not so loud. Not everyone knows that yet.” He kneels down next to Morgan. “Whatcha doing, kiddo?”

Morgan crosses her arms. “Isn’t it obvious?” Except she’s still young, so it comes out “abwious.” Peter snorts.

“It- looks like you’re making a drawing.”

“ _ Obviously.  _ Can you tell what it is?”

Peter hesitates, not wanting to hurt her feelings. “Uh…”

“It’s Iron Man!” Morgan shouts, giggling. “It’s Dad. I made it for him.”

Peter’s heart clenches. “For… for your dad?”

“For when he comes home.”

Peter stumbles.  _ Oh, no.  _ “Morgan… he’s not-” his voice cuts off. He’s going to be sick.

Happy’s hand is on his shoulder, suddenly. “Hey, kid. You okay?” His voice is knowing.

Peter turns away from Morgan and whispers “She doesn’t understand. That he’s gone.”

Happy blinks. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re working on that.” He softens, noticing Peter’s crestfallen expression. “You need a break?”

“No,” Peter says. “No.

* * *

“Daddy’s not coming home,” Morgan says, in lieu of greeting, the next time Peter comes over.

Peter sucks in a breath. “I know. I’m sorry, Morgan.”

Her lip wobbles, and Peter’s heart breaks. 

“Did I do something bad?” Morgan asks, her action figures abandoned on the floor. “Is that why he’s not coming home?”

“No,  _ no, _ Morgan!” exclaimes Peter. He gently puts a comforting hand on her small shoulder. “He loved you. Very, very much. He wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

“Then why is he gone?”

The truth in her words hits Peter hard, and he wants nothing more than to run home and cry. Cry, because Tony was the closest thing he’d ever had to a dad.

But now he has Morgan. And she’s, well, like his sister. “He’s gone because he wanted you and your mom to live,” Peter tries, ignoring the shaking in his voice. “He wanted  _ us  _ to live. He wanted you to have the amazing life you deserve.”

Morgan’s teary eyes look huge as she stares at Peter. “Do you promise?”

“Of  _ course _ . And I know he loves you up where he is. More than anything.” Peter wonders if his parents and uncle wonder about him, too.

“Do you think he loved me 3000?” Morgan looks sleepy now, but she’s smiling. 

Peter laughs. “He still loves you 3000. Even where he is. Definitely.” He ruffles her hair. “I think you’re tired. Maybe it’s time you go to bed.”

“I’m not tireeeeeeed,” she whines, stifling a small yawn. Peter rolls his eyes. 

“If you get to bed on time, we can watch Phineas and Ferb the next time I’m here.”

Morgan perks up. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay!” she says cheerfully, running towards the stairs. “Goodnight, Peter.”

Peter smiles at her. “Goodnight, Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you 300! 
> 
> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
